


Forewarned is Forearmed

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-21
Updated: 2008-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Forewarned is Forearmed

"You are going to be learning this spell next year but I wanted you to have some idea how to do it before you get into Professor Zabini's DADA class," Harry said in all seriousness.

"What spell is it?" Al asked excitedly. 

"A personal favorite of mine. Raise your arm above your head, straighten it quickly, keeping it level at shoulder height. Say _Expelliarmus_."

Al practiced several times before he disarmed Harry.

"Wicked." Al said as he handed Harry back his wand.

"Great job, son."

"Can I practice at Scorpius's house tomorrow? Mr. Malfoy lets him use magic."

" _You wish_."


End file.
